Sacrificios
by Nodel
Summary: Colette medita sobre el sacrificarse por un amigo que la necesita, que es Lloyd.


Sacrificios

Durante la noche permaneció despierta, meditando. Estaba demasiado inquieta como para cerrar los ojos y descansar. Desde que había terminado su travesía estaba segura de que nunca volvería a considerar la opción de sacrificarse, por nada ni nadie.

Dio varias vueltas en su cama, trataba de distraerse viendo la pálida luz que se colaba por las cortinas de su ventana. Tenia que ser la madrugada, probablemente las cuatro o cinco, justo antes de que nazca el sol. Ya con un poco de luz pero, manteniendo el silencio de las aves que comenzarían a cantar en poco tiempo.

Se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Sus sentidos seguían siendo excepcionales, su oído, su vista. Recordaba como él la había ayudado, como la había apoyado y hasta cierto punto... salvado. Él le regreso el sueño, le devolvió su apetito y hasta logró hacerla sentir de nuevo. Recordaba lo triste que había sido el estar parada junto al mar y no sentir su fresca brisa, lo que habían sido aquellas noches donde no podía dormir y sentía que le habían arrebatado sus sueños. Y sin embargo ahora que él necesitaba ayuda... ¿ella dudaba en sacrificarse por él?

Ella sabía que si sus amigos siguieran con ellos existirían otras opciones, pero todos se habían separado para terminar la misión y no había manera de contactarlos. Ella miro a su alrededor, preguntándose ¿Qué haría la profesora en estos momentos¿Qué opinaría Kratos¿Serían Zelos o Genis capaces de ayudarlo¿Qué tal Presea, Regal o Sheena? Suspiro y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Tenía que hacer algo, pero era consiente de que él no estaría de acuerdo en que ella pensara en sacrificarse. Solo que ella ya no veía que existiera otra posibilidad. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con cuidado asegurándose de que ningún ruido fuera a perturbarlo.

Caminó lentamente por el corredor hasta las escaleras y bajó volando para que no tronaran los escalones. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina un instante para asegurarse de que todo siguiera tranquilo. Entró a la cocina y miró a su alrededor, cuchillos filosos estaban colgados en la pared, él los utilizaba para cocinar cualquier cosa, incluso pasta y aun así nunca se le rompía nada. Ella envidiaba un poco esa habilidad. Nadie se atrevería, ni en la peor hambruna, a probar algo que ella hubiera preparado, todo gracias a un pequeño incidente.

Le habían pedido que preparara el postre para una cena se suponía que todos los ingredientes que necesitaba estaban en la mesa, ella también se había sorprendido al ver la pimienta entre los accesorios. Pero se suponía que todos los ingredientes de la mesa, eran para el postre o eso le pareció recordar. Fue hasta después de que todos hubieran regresado la comida completa que a ella se le ocurrió preguntar "¿Por qué lleva pimienta el dulce de mango?" claro que el incidente dejó una mancha en su expediente que no desaparecería jamás.

Después de recordar como él se había burlado de ella por un mes completo y como había llamado a todos para contarles entre carcajadaslo ocurrido, dudó sobre sus propias acciones. Pero le debía más que ese enojo para considerar el sacrificarse por él. Así que decidió seguir adelante y retirar la mirada de esos cuchillos.

Se sentó en la mesa donde siempre desayunaban, que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Se sujetó la cabeza, estaba un poco somnolienta pero sabía que si regresaba ahora no podría dormir. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y fijó la vista en el refrigerador, se levantó nuevamente y se dirigió hacia él lentamente. Lo abrió para encontrarse de frente con un pastel, no era muy grande, tenía merengue y fresas. Lo tomó y regreso a la mesa, se sentó colocándolo delante de ella y volvió a sujetarse la cabeza.

¿Por qué es tan difícil tomar una decisión? Él no dudo ni una ves cuando se trató se ayudarla¿Por qué dudaba ella¿Acaso era una mala amiga y compañera? No podía hacer eso, tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que seguir con su cometido. Estiró la mano y tomó un tenedor, lo encajó en el pastel y corto un pedazo que llevo directamente a su boca. Tenía un sabor agradable, era dulce pero no empalagoso. Mordió una fresa y sintió como salía su dulce jugo, estaba realmente delicioso.

¿Podría un sacrificio dejar de ser un sacrificio si lo disfrutabas? Continuo comiendo el pastel sin detenerse, era como por inercia. El tenedor bajaba tomaba un pedazo y luego regresaba a su boca, y luego volvía a hacerlo, sin que ella tuviera que decírselo. Pasó una media hora sentada frente a esa mesa comiendo pastel. Dejó de pensar en una forma de hacer que un sacrificio, dejara de ser un sacrificio, dejó de recordar su viaje, incluso dejo de pensar en él.

Todo se resumió en que el tenedor bajaba y regresaba con un trazo de pastel, hasta que bajó y choco contra algo duro. Salio de su estado sonámbulo y miró el plato que yacía frente a ella, completamente vacío. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al ver las migajas regadas por el traste. Se levantó y recogió todo, lavó el tenedor y tiró el traste en el basurero que tenían fuera de la casa.

Un gran bostezó se le escapó mientras regresaba a la cocina, ya había amanecido y las aves habían empezado a hacer ruido. Entró a la cocina y se estiró mientras bostezaba de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió descubrió a una figura que entraba por la entrada principal, justo frente a la cocina.

Ella corrió a su encuentro. "¡Lloyd¿Qué hacías afuera?" lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello. No lo había escuchado salir en ningún momento.

Lloyd perdió el equilibrio y por poco caí al suelo. "Que bueno es ver que todavía te alegre verme. ¿Pero que haces despierta a esta hora?"

"Mmmm… este… me dio sed." Colette sonrió dulcemente. "Pero ¿Tú donde estabas?"

"Salí a correr, para que dejes de quejarte de que subo de peso por mis pasteles y la falta de ejercicio." Lloyd le sonrió de la misma manera, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. "Te acompaño por agua y aprovecho para tomar una pequeña recompensa."

"¿Cuál pequeña recompensa?" Colette estaba algo nerviosa pero camino detrás de él.

"Ya hice ejercicio, así que me toca una rebanada de mi ultimo pastel" Lloyd seguía sonriéndole mientras se acercaba al refrigerador.

Colette se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y mantuvo su sonrisa, hasta que Lloyd se volteo para buscar el delicioso pastel.Buscó en cada uno de los espacios del refrigerador, sin resultado. Volteo hacia la mesa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de recordar si lo había sacado antes de salir a correr. Pero lo único que encontró fueron unas pequeñas migajas.

Giro en busca de Colette. "¿Qué pasó con mi pastel?" por primera ves sonaba que su pregunta era seria.

"Tuve que sacrificarme... por tu propio bien." Colette comenzó a hacerse hacia atrás mientras ponía su mano sobre su boca.

"¿Te comiste mi pastel?" Lloyd sonaba entre frustrado, triste y enojado. Comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

Colette sacó sus alas y subió volando por las escaleras, estaba segura de que Lloyd no podría estar mucho tiempo enojado con ella y por eso mantenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras el la perseguía por la casa. 'Despues de todo así son los sacrificios, con un final emocionante'.


End file.
